


today and forever

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Princes & Princesses, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Princess Cho is about to meet her betrothed for the first time.





	today and forever

It’s early in the spring, and the willows are blooming. Cho walks through the royal gardens with her head bowed, the black silk of her hair flowing in the soft breeze. She knows that this day is important for her family, knows that it’s her duty to behave perfectly, but she can’t help but feel a little nervous.

Today, she meets her betrothed for the first time.

Cho sits down next to the perfectly still lake, trailing her fingers across the smooth water. She can see her reflection in it: her delicate white lace dress, and softly applied makeup, all of it meant to create a perfect image of herself.

_She won’t know who I truly am,_ she thinks sadly. _She’ll only see a fantasy._

Suddenly, there’s the sound of a twig snapping. Cho looks up to see a girl with the silver eyes and soft blonde hair of the Elysians. She’s wearing the clothes of a commoner, and her hair is drawn back in two messy braids, falling against her back. “Um,” she says, her eyes wide. “Hello.”

“Oh, hello,” Cho says, staring at her loose pants and the brown leather of her boots. She’s never dressed like that in her life—her parents always told her it was beneath her, as a member of the royal family—but it looks so _comfortable._ “Are you lost?”

“I might be, but no one can ever really be sure,” the girl says brightly. She approaches Cho, sitting on the soft grass next to the lake. “Are you?”

“Maybe a little,” Cho admits. “I’m going to meet my betrothed tonight.”

“...Right,” the girl says, a smile tugging at her lips. “The Elysian princess.”

Cho sighs, looking down at her hands. “Yes,” she says softly. “And I’m excited, because I’ve always wanted to marry, and I know it’s my duty for my family… but I’m a little nervous, too. I mean, we don’t even _know_ each other.”

“Isn’t that why you’re meeting now, though?” the girl hums. “To get to know each other?”

“Yes, but we won’t be able to really _talk,”_ Cho says, biting her lip. “There are so many rules of etiquette, and so many formal rules… We’ll be lucky if we can say a _word_ to each other that isn’t following a script.” Cho scrunches her nose, adopting a highborn palace accent. _“It is my honor, Princess Luna, to make your acquaintance. My country meets yours in friendship, today and forever.”_

The girl laughs a little, crossing her legs. “You’re adorable.”

“What if she doesn’t think so, though?” Cho says, burying her head in her hands. “Oh, she’s going to _hate_ me, and the marriage will be called off, and—”

“I’m not calling the marriage off,” the girl says, her laughter bright and chiming. “Like I said, you’re adorable. And sweet. And really, really pretty.”

“You…” Cho peeks through her fingers, realization slowly dawning. _“You’re_ Princess Luna?”

“It is my honor, Princess Cho, to make your acquaintance,” Princess Luna says, smiling at her. “My country meets yours in friendship, today and forever.” She reaches out, her hand brushing against Cho’s hair. “Also, you have a leaf in your hair.”

Cho blushes pink, and then laughs. Marriage, she thinks, is going to be more fun than she expected.


End file.
